Sensei
Sensei is a master of Card-Jitsu. He is widely credited for training ninjas in how to master Card-Jitsu. As such, he is considered the "teacher" of ninjas, as "Sensei" means "teacher" (in martial arts). He is also credited for building the Dojo, which was rediscovered after Dig Out the Dojo. By meeting him, you can obtain a free background and a stamp. Personality Sensei is known to be wise and often likes to communicate with a haiku. He is calm and collected, but is also very much active and alert. He likes to practice the art of being hidden and likes to use his "vanish" ability as a ninja. History Sensei built the Dojo high up on the Mountain Range when he was young by himself many years ago. Since then, he was wandering in the wilderness learning and seeking wisdom.Issue #21 of the Club Penguin Times He learnt how to become a ninja and master the Card-Jitsu elements. The Dojo was later covered in snow, and he was spotted shoveling snow to dig out the Dojo. After some time the Dojo was restored with the help of many penguins. Later, he appeared on the green cushion in the Dojo and began teaching ninja students how to play Card-Jitsu. Outfit Sensei is a grey penguin and his regular outfit consists of: *His conical straw hat *His gray beard Appearances Other than appearing at the Dojo and at the Dig Out the Dojo event, Sensei has logged on occasionally for some parties and events: *Beta Test Party *Dojo Grand Re-Opening *10,000 Players Celebration Event *Christmas Party 2017 *1st Anniversary Party *Waddle On Party *Earth Day Party 2018 *Celebration of Fire Favorite Games When Sensei logs on, he often likes to play the following games with his ninja students: * Card-Jitsu: "I will name an element and you have to answer with what beats it, as fast you can!" (He will trick penguins saying random things like marshmallows). * Hit-a-gong: "I will name a creature, and you have to hit the gong with the named of creature!" (Sensei will trick the penguins by saying creatures like seahorses). * Ninja Run: Sensei makes penguins run from the right of a room to the left as fast as they can. * Sensei Jokes: All penguins need to say one joke that is Card-Jitsu related that Sensei likes. Trivia * His favorite kind of tea is green tea. * During Dig out the Dojo, he was known as '??????'. * He is the only penguin who has the color Sensei Gray. Gallery SenseiPC.PNG|Sensei's Player Card. Sensei mystery Player Card.png|Sensei's Player Card during Dig Out the Dojo. Sensei in-game.png|In-game. Sensei Celebration of Fire IG.png|Sensei's Celebration of Fire in-game look. Sensei Fire IG.png|Sensei wearing his Fire Suit in-game at the Fire Dojo. Sensei digging.gif|Sensei digging during the Dig Out the Dojo event. Clothing Photos 9036.png|Sensei's Autograph. Sensei Stamp.png|Sensei's Stamp which you can obtain by meeting him. Sensei Fire Suit.png|Sensei in his Fire Suit. Sensei's Fire Giveaway.png|Sensei's Fire Giveaway See also * Sensei Gray * Sensei's Hat * Senseis Beard * Sensei's Autograph References Category:Mascots Category:Card-Jitsu